User blog:BlobbleTheDobble/Atifacts - Rules
Welcome! You have been selected to travel to the newest planet discovered, Haster! It's a semi-inhabitable planet in the Hika system, and we need a good ruler to rule it. In ancient times, the ruler of a newly discovered area of land was chosen by trial by combat. In modern times, this has been updated to be 100% muder-free 3% of the time! Now, I shal also be running an experiment this time over, with new human-augmentation technology! None of you will have specific roles, and you will instead be able to build up your own abilities! 'Rules' You will start off with... limited abilities, to say the least. However, you will be able to give yourself more abilities as the game progresses on, and even better, to your own desire. Some of you however, will be able to start out with a few advantages! They are illegal though, so if you are found out, you will have to pay a fine. You can then adventure through the diffrent chambers of the habitarium, and some of the outside areas if you can breath out there, and pass through the gate. If you get an augment chips through any means, you can keep it as an item until the Dinner phase where you can tinker with them, unless otherwise stated. 'Rooms' Lounge Few couches. Not much else Gift shop You can spend credits here! Buy augment chips, and other such things! However, the shopkeep knows many things, including what you buy. Illegal gift shop Like the gift shop, but you can buy more illegal things here. But, the shopkeep will sell out your secrets for a corn chip. Bedrooms (Locked) You can sleep here durring the night phase if you want to. You will be mostly protected, unless someone hacks their way through the lock. That wouldent happen though, right? Airlock (Locked) Use this to go to the surface of the planet, but you need to be able to get through the gate, and you know, breath. Dining room Eat here! There is nothing else to do! Kitchen (Locked) All food is prepared here. There is obviously food. and knifes. Staby-knifes. Vending machine in the hallway There are three of these. You can gain kinda weak chips, but the veding machine cant give out your secrets and it's cheaper. Then theres also the planet, and you can probably find some weird alien tech out there! Library Books! 'Phases' Morning Phase This lasts 1 day. Explore! Do things! Get chips! Talk! But don't murder, The guards will see you and you will most likely be executed. Challenge Phase This lasts 1 day. Challenge eachother! You can challenge eachother in either Physical, Mental, or Technological. Your augments will determine your ranking in these challenges. You can deny 1 challenge a phase Dinner phase This lasts 1 day Eat! Guess! Talk! You might be poisoned though, so you can choose if you want to eat or not. Be careful though, if you don't eat for three days you'll die. If you want to, you can swap with someone, but you can only swap once. You can also tinker with chips and augment yourself. For... reasons Voting phase This lasts 1 day. You can vote if you want to execute someone. If they get the majority, they will be executed. You can also Bandwagon, where at the end of the phase all bandwagoners will vote for the person with the mlost votes. You can vote for yourself this way though, so be careful! Night phase This lasts 1 day. Like morning phase, but with, you know, murder and other illigal stuff. Guards arent around. 'Augmentation chips' Each of these chips has a diffrerent rariry. The rarity determines where you can get them from. You can get common chips from the vending machine for 5 credits. You can get uncommon chips from the vending machine for 10 credits, or from the shopkeep for 5 credits. You can get uncommon contraband chips from the illegal shopkeep for 7 credits. You can get rare chips from the shopkeep for 15 credits. You can get rare contraband chips from the shopkeep for 25 credits. You can get legendary chips from the illegal shopkeep for 60 credits. Some chips grant you with consumable abilities that have a certan amount of uses. Once the uses run out, the chip is destroyed. There are only 1 of each Unique chip in the game. You can also occasionaly find chips hidden in rooms. 'Common' Mele chip: add +1 to your Physical challenge score. Stackable. Mind chip: add +1 to your Mental challenge score. Stackable Antivirus chip: add +1 to your Technological score. Stakcable. Coward chip: Teleport back to your room. 1 use. Ball chip: Generate a small bouncy-ball. 1 use. Stackable. Megaphone chip: Make a really loud nosie. You can set what the noise is, and it can be remotly activated. 'Uncommon' Knife: Gain a retractable blade. When retraced it is invisible. You can stab people with it when it's extended. Contraband. Agressive Mele chip: add +2 to your Physical challenge score. Stakcable. Dashing Mind chip: add +2 to your Physical challenge score. Stackable Powerful Antivirus chip: add +2 to your Technological score. Stackable Taste Test chip (Passive): Durring dinner, you may choose 3 diffrent players. You will know if their dishes were tampered with. Unique. Steroid chip: add +5 to your Physical score for 1 challenge phase. 1 use. Contraband. Psychedelic chip: add +5 to your Mental score for 1 challenge phase. 1 use. Contraband. Hacking chip: add +5 to your Technological score for 1 challenge phase. 1 use. Contraband. Unlock chip: unlock 1 door until you go back through it. 1 use. Credit mining: Whenever you gain credits, you gain 2 more. Unique. Hideaway chip: You can go into a trans-dimentional pocket, becoming invisible from any player or NPC. 2 uses. Unique. EMP chip: You can activate this chip once per phase. All other player's chips in the same room as you will be disabled. They will be notified why. Unique. Potato chip: This can be eaten in place of any meal. 1 use. Posionous potato chip: Put posion in any oponent's meal. 2 uses. Contraband. Poisonous pranktato chip: Put fake poison in any players meal. This includes you. It will appear that they are poisoned, but it will be revealed that it's not accual poison if they would die because of it. 3 uses. Contraband. Betting chip: Gain 2 credits if you win a challenge, but lose 1 if you lose. Stackable. Yoink chip: Swap yoink chip with a random chip any oponent in the same room as you. 1 use per phase. 2 of a kind. Immune chip: If you would be poisoned, remove the poison. 1 use. Communication chip: Open up a private chat with any other person who has a communication chip. 2 of a kind. Smoke chip: Smoke out a room, making it unusable for 1 day. Stackable up to 3. 'Rare' Karate chip: add +3 to your Physical challenge score. Knowledge chip: add +3 to your Mental score. Firewall chip: add +3 to your technological score. Quantum fold chip: You can teleport once a phase during the morning or night phase to any room. Unique. Perma-Unlock chip: You can permenantly unlock any unlocked door only for you. 2 of a kind. Wipe chip: Clean up a player's dead body. No investigation will be triggered. Player's won't be notified that the player died. Unique. Narcotics chip: You can place narcotics into any player's meal durring dinner. 3 uses. Unique. Anti-Steroids chip: You can take any player you arent facing down three in any challenge ranking. 1 use per challenge phase. Unique. Shout chip: You can make a really lound noise to give your opponent -3 in any challenge, but everyone will know. 2 uses per phase. Unique Lock chip: Disable any Unique chip. This can be snuck onto an opponent. Unique. Contraband. Credit creation chip: Gain 1 credit at the start of each phase. Door destruction chip: Remove a lock from a door. Anyone can now go in and out, until the guards notice. Unique. Contraband. Doctoral chip: You can cure any oponet of poison. They have to pay you either 2 prizes, a rare chip, or 20 credits. If they can't, they aren't healed. Unique. Passage chip - Skips the phase and moves on to the next. If challenge phase is skipped, so is voting. 1 use. 2 of a kind. Prank chip: Reveal all reversable chips on target player. Choose one to reverse. That player will not know. 1 use, but you will get a use back if any player it was used on dies. Unique. Removal chip: Remove target chip you have, and removal chip. 1 use. Stackable. 'Legendary' Ultimate fighter chip: add +7 to your Physical challenge score. Unique. Ultimate smarts chip: add +7 to your Mental score. Unique. Ultimate coding chip: add +7 to your technological score. Unique. Rigged betting chip: gain 4 credits for every challenge you participate in. Unique. Contraband. Grave robber chip: You can steal all chips, prizes, items, and prizes from any dead player. All items, chips, and prizes aquired this was become contraband. 1 use. Contraband. Deletus chip: Remove all chips from both you, and target oponent. Unique. Happy death chip: Whenever a player dies, gain 2 prizes and 10 credits 'Prizes' You get these from winning challenges. Chip: Gain a common or uncommon chip. Better chip: Gain a uncommon or rare chip. Can only be used or acquired in the final 6. Credits: gain 10 credits Better credits: Gain 40 credits. Can only be used or acquired in the final 6. Free meal: Eat this in place of a meal. Antidote: Cure yourself from poison. Win again: You will automaticly win a challenge of your choice the next phase, unless that person also has a win again chip. Then they will both lose. 3 avalible. Double prize: You can double any prize you get next challenge phase, exept another double prize. Anti-death pill: Avoid being murdered once. 2 avalible. only usable in the final 50%, but not in the final 25%. Toolbox: TInker with one of your chips, giving it slightly diffrent or new abilities. Cannot be used on challenge score chips. 'You' You will start off with 2 chips. One of these chips can be either a Melee, Mind, or Antivirus chip. The other can be either a Karate, Knowledge, or Firewall chip. However, you can only have so many chips. You can only have 12 chips at maximum, and you can't easily remove them. So, choose wisely. Category:Blog posts